Aryia
Aryia '''is situated on a large island just off the east coast of mainland Nebras. It continues with the Nabrasian climate, with temperate grasslands, dense forests, lush hills and snowy mountains. Aryian's believe that knowledge is the key to success. Therefore education is the key to ensuring that future populations succeed in life. It is the Aryian way to learn and expand their knowledge. Culture In Aryia, cloth is expensive and is hard to find, therefore only the rich and powerful have cloth. Males tend to wear less than women as women don't like to show their lower regions. Animal hides are warn around the mountainous areas. Manners are very important to the Aryian people. Certain mannerisms include removing footwear when indoors, saying Evíva (cheers) before drinking, isolating one's self when ill, greeting, thanking and bidding farewell. When greeting a friend it is polite to give a little 10° nod, when greeting an important person one would place ones palm facing out for the other to place their palm upon yours, once this has been done one will do a 45° bow to the important person first and they will bow back. When saying thank you or apologizing one will give a 10°-45° bow depending on the sincerity. When bidding goodbye one will bow as they would to greet a person. When someone dies, Aryians will celebrate the life that the deceased has lead, rather than mourning said deceased. Anyone who has encountered this person will attend the Apostolí (the sending). Wildlife & Climate The most common animal on Aryia is the Tiger. Tigers in Aryia are mostly domesticated and are very loyal to their keeper. The reason for the commonality of the Tigers is because of selective breading. Other animals include; Giraffes, Elephants, Cows, Bison, Gazelle shutterstock_273225242.jpg Half_Dome_from_Glacier_Point,_Yosemite_NP_-_Diliff.jpg 185007.jpg Valley.jpg IMG_5624.jpg Mount_Everest_as_seen_from_Drukair2_PLW_edit.jpg article-8.jpg bcgrasslands_studiofive_8.jpg cq5dam.web.2125.1195.jpeg serengeti-national-park-tanzania-1.jpg SA2007 diverse grazers comp.jpg 585beeb8-7110-4083-95ae-0dfc0a2f83be.jpeg shutterstock_604327778-by-katrin-york.jpg GettyImages-498928946-59cd1dd3af5d3a0011d3a87e.jpg 082cb7c5-c281-51fa-90a0-be2981fb6969.jpg Government The central events of the Aryian democracy are the meetings of the '''assembly. Unlike a parliament, the assembly's members are not elected, but attended by right when they chose. Ayrian democracy is direct, rather than representative: any adult male or female citizen over the age of 14 could take part, and it is a duty to do so. The assembly has four main functions: it makes executive pronouncements (decrees, such as deciding to go to war or granting citizenship to a foreigner); it elects some officials; it legislates; and it tries political crimes. The Council are the upper house of the democracy. Housing 6 representatives for the people and one chairman. The council requires as many males as females along with the additional chairman. A new council member is elected upon the death or abdication of the current office holder. Law Aryians recognize an adult upon the start of puberty. The legal age of an adult is 14 years of age. 14 years of age is the legal age for sexual consent and the minimum age to vote. Criminal activity is dealt with very harshly; Theft is dealt with the removal of the criminal's hands, rape is dealt with the disembodiment the criminals genitals, murders are decapitated after crucifixion, most other crimes are dealt with torture or crucifixion. Category:Nations